1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a misting and watering can and more particularly to a can having a dispensing spout through which a mist of water under positive pressure may be discharged or through which water may be poured merely by tilting the can.
2. The Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,664 discloses a spraying and watering can having a pouring spout for a stream of water and a separately mounted sprayer unit on the top of the can sharing a common reservoir with the pouring spout.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,933 discloses a watering can having separately mounted pouring and rosette spouts at opposite sides of the can in association with a circular handle common to both. Both of these prior art arrangements are somewhat cumbersome and inconvenient to use and it is the objective of this invention to improve on the known prior art through provision of a highly convenient watering can by means of which a mist of water or a poured water stream may be delivered through a common spout on one side of the can, the can being equipped on its opposite side with a handle having a contained pumping means operable to deliver a mist through a nozzle on the spout of the can, said nozzle being constructed to also deliver a poured water stream in cases where a mist is not desired.
Another object of the invention is to provide a misting and watering can of the mentioned character where substantially all operating components are held inside of the can structure in a concealed manner.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art during the course of the following description.